


accidents happen

by ancientgarbage



Series: misc hs omo/abdl [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientgarbage/pseuds/ancientgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk can feel his underwear dampening, slowly but surely, pee soaks through the fabric, right through his black jeans. He gasps, frantic hands trying to stop the flow. He clenches his muscles but they don't listen to him. They're slack, worn out from holding the pee he barely even knew he'd been holding. </p>
<p>There's relief, sweet sweet relief. </p>
<p>There's humiliation and embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or; Dirk has an accident, but luckily Jane is there to comfort her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this up on my phone a lil while ago. 0:

Dirk can feel his underwear dampening, slowly but surely, pee soaks through the fabric, right through his black jeans. He gasps, frantic hands trying to stop the flow. He clenches his muscles but they don't listen to him. They're slack, worn out from holding the pee he barely even knew he'd been holding.

There's relief, sweet sweet relief.

There's humiliation and embarrassment.

It pools in the seat, dripping onto the floor beneath him. He shivers, squeezing his teary eyes shut. When had the tears even gotten there? He feels so uncomfortable now in his soaked pants, in the puddle of urine he's sitting in. He wants to get up, his skin itches and everything's telling him to spring up and cry out for.

For Jane.

Instead of springing up, however, he stays seated, whimpering and crying softly into his hands.

"Oh no, Dirk!"

That's Jane's voice. She approaches him, brows knitted in worry. "What happened? I was only gone for a few minutes."

"I-I dunno... 'm sorry..." his words are slurred, halting because of his sobbing, because he's just a baby. He feels a warm, firm hand on his back. The circles she rubs on his back are only a minor distraction from the feeling of pee running down his legs.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, hush," she soothes. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jane helps him to his feet, carefully guiding him to the bathroom. He walks awkwardly, wiping at his face, trying to keep his legs from touching.

He's so relieved when they get to the bathroom, even though he's still crying. Jane works the button on his jeans, tugging his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. Dirk leans down to steady himself on her shoulders as he lifts one leg, then the other, Jane tossing the soiled clothes in the hamper. She smiles up at him sympathetically, standing up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Dirk has to lean down for her to do so, and he hugs her plump form tightly, sniffling into her soft shoulder.

"'m sorry... I didn't even.. didn't even know I had to go..." He shivers and his cheeks burn. It's true, though. He didn't know. He must've been so preoccupied fixing up Lil Cal he didn't notice his building need until it was too late.

"It's okay, accidents happen," she coos, rubbing his back again. She holds him until his sniffles and cries die down, then she pulls away just enough to look into his orange eyes. Poor baby. She wipes stray tears away with her thumb. "Sit down on the toilet. I need to get the supplies."

He does as he's told, like a good baby (even though his mind tells him he's a bad baby, a bad bad baby for wetting like that and making a mess that Jane needs to clean up now), fists clenched as he tugs his shirt down. It's cold and he shivers, wiping at his eyes occasionally.

Jane returns with the baby bag. Placing it on the floor, she takes out a couple of wipes and starts wiping him down.

"Did you want a bath?" She asks, debating whether or not the wipes are enough. Dirk shakes his head and she wets a towel with warm water instead, wiping him down once again. She tosses it in the hamper once she's done, the wipes in the trash. "Please don't cry, Dirk. I know what you're thinking."

She leans down a bit, cupping his face. He's got freckles dusting his face, like stardust, and she wants to kiss all of them if that means he'll stop looking so sad.

"I wet."

"And that's okay. It was just an accident."

"I thought..." he bites his lip. He can't keep eye contact, but that's common. "Thought I was getting better at it."

"We'll just have to take extra precautions again. There's nothing wrong with needing diapers. You're not a bad boy for needing them."

Dirk still looks very upset so she does kiss him, softly, lovingly, and he kisses back shyly. Such a timid baby. She pulls back, brushes his blond hair away from his eyes. She's still smiling at him. He can't manage to smile back; he still feels embarrassed and ashamed for having that accident.

"You're still dwelling on it, aren't you?" Jane rummages through the diaper bag, pulling out baby powder and a moderately sized diaper. The sides of it are orange (she got them specially ordered), with two thick tapes on each side. Dirk eyes it with discomfort.

"I can't help it. I made a mess."

She gently boops his nose with her finger. "Hush. It won't take long to clean up at all. And you can't help it if you have accidents sometimes."

Dirk makes a disgruntled noise, reluctantly lowering himself on the diaper Jane has spread out on the floor. Jane sprinkles baby power on him before she tapes the diaper up snugly, patting the front of it with a smile.

"Cheer up. You've been working for hours on your puppet and I bet you're tired."

"'m not." But he is. The fatigue is getting to him,  though he doesn't want to admit it. Working for so long on Cal and then crying so much really takes it out of a guy.

A baby.

"How about we take a nap?"

She says it like a question, like he really has a choice. He just huffs, not having the energy for words right now, and she takes his hands, helps him up. She leads him out of the bathroom, baby bag dragging on the floor. Dirk tries not to look at the puddle he left. He keeps his eyes on the hardwood floor all the way 'til they get to his room. The window is open and a gentle breeze is blowing in. He shivers, legs pressed together as much as they can with the bulk of the diaper in the way.

Jane leaves the bag by the door and helps him into bed, tucking him under the covers when she realizes he's chilly.

"I'll be right back. Okay, baby?"

Dirk flushes a light pink. He grips the fabric of his pillow case, nods once. Jane leans over to kiss his cheek and then she's gone, off to clean up his big mess. She expects him to sleep, and he wants to. Part of him wants to because he feels so drained. But the other part of him doesn't want to sleep alone, wants to apologize some more for the mess he made. So he stays up, fighting sleep.

His eyelids are heavy by the time Jane returns. He hears her click her tongue at him, he sees her shake her head at him, and suddenly he's crying all over again. He's so much more emotional and vulnerable in headspace, it's ridiculous.

Jane has no idea why Dirk's crying again. She hurriedly kicks her pants off, climbing into bed next to him. She scoots up, pulling Dirk's head against her chest. Stroking his hair, she cooes to him, hushing him and asking, "what's wrong, baby? Are you really that upset over this?"

He doesn't answer her, not with words, words are too difficult to form. He just buries his face against her breasts, crying until he falls asleep. She holds him worriedly, still stroking his hair until she dozes off herself. She'll have to figure out a way to cheer him up after their nap.

 


End file.
